Parallel Paths
by The Musician Of The Night
Summary: A truce is unlikely, an alliance is impossible. Erik and Raoul attempt to form both of these to rescue Christine, but what with arguments, threats, and violence within the two man rescue party, can Christine ever hope for a rescue?
1. Chapter 1

A truce in unlikely, an alliance is impossible. Erik and Raoul attempt to form both of these to rescue Christine, but what with arguments, threats, and violence within the two man rescue party, can Christine ever hope for a rescue? 

Ooooooooooooo

It was three days after Raoul had gone down to rescue Christine from the cellars. He had taken Christine to his home, where she had slept and stayed. Raoul ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the paper before him. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"They're the police!" He said to himself. "Why won't they go down?" He picked up the letter he had received from the police captain and frowned at it.

"Raoul?" Raoul turned and saw Christine. He rose and went over to her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. She nodded and he led her to his chair where she sat down.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Raoul." She said. Raoul hesitated.

"Christine," he began, "do you...want to talk about anything?" Christine shook her head and turned away from him. Her eyes found the letter on the desk. She read it and then she glanced at Raoul's response. Her eyes widened.

"Raoul, what is this?" She gasped.

"Er, a letter," Raoul mumbled. He had hoped to keep his correspondence secret. Christine picked up the paper.

"How can you write such things?" She cried. Raoul shifted uncomfortably,

"But it's true," he said, "he must be caught and brought to justice. There are two men dead already, not to mention kidnapping," he stopped when Christine shook her head violently.

"No," she said, "he's been punished enough, just by letting me go. Let him stay where he is." Raoul tried to reason with her.

"But dear, it's just... Maybe he shouldn't go to prison, maybe he'd be better off somewhere else. I've heard of a very good institution," Christine went pale and stood up.

"No!" she cried. "No, he can't go to... One of those places!" Raoul was becoming irritated.

"He'd be well cared for! The facility would be equipped to handle him, to try to solve his problem."

"Never! Those places never help anyone! All they'd do would be lock him up! He'd die!"

"Christine, please, that's not what happens! He'd have quality care, and it's better than prison!"

"He's not insane! My angel is not insane!" Raoul pulled back. She had called him her angel. He had hoped that she'd forget about him pretending to be her angel. "I'm leaving." Christine announced, heading toward the door.

"What?" Raoul gasped. "Where are you going?"

"To the opera house."

"Wha-? You're going... Back there?" Raoul stood speechless. Christine turned from the door.

"Oh, Raoul, don't be silly, I'm only going to collect my things. If I'm to be living here now..." She trailed off. Raoul sighed wi th relief, for a moment he had thought... He shook his head.

"i'll come with you," he announced.

"No," Christine said firmly, "I'm going alone. Don't worry, he won't try anything." She quickly hurried out of Raoul's study. Raoul watched through his window as she got into a carriage. It drove away, and he sighed. He considered driving after her, just to make sure she was safe but he decided against it. He turned back to his letter.

After an hour and a half Raoul began feel uneasy. Shouldn't she be back by now? He wondered. After another fifteen minuets Raoul headed for the door. She shouldn't be taking this long, he decided. Raoul arrived at the opera house ten minuets later. He hurried up the stairs and toward Christine's dressing room. On the way he met Meg. "Meg," he said. Meg turned and smiled.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Where's Christine?" Raoul asked at the same time. Meg frowned.

"I thought she left almost an hour ago," she said. "She said goodbye to me and the others in the ballet, and she said she was going to get her things. She's going to live with you, right? She's really excited! You should get married soon, that way any children will be born in wedlock." Raoul's mouth fell open.

"Mademoiselle Giry!" He exclaimed, flushing. "I hold a woman's honor above all things!" Meg just grinned. "Yes, well," Raoul said as he struggled to bring his thoughts back to the matter at hand. "You saw her almost an hour ago? And she was just going to get her things?" Meg nodded. Raoul thanked her and started towards the dressing room again. He knocked on the door. "Christine?" He called. There was no answer. He opened the door slowly.

There was no one in the room. He glanced around and was about to shut the door when he saw the pile of things on the dresser. He walked over to them and realized that they were Christine's things. If she wasn't here, but her things were, then where was she? Raoul glanced around, hoping to see something out of the ordinary that would tell him where she had gone. All he saw were a couple of bouquets of flowers, and a broken vase. It was then that he spotted the letter. It was sealed with red wax and addressed to him. He tore it open and read it quickly.

Vicomte de Chagny,

She is safe, for the moment. Come to the park at the corner of Greene St. Tonight around one o'clock if you'd like to discuss terms. Come alone and unarmed, of course.

He crumpled it up, and glared at the mirror. Didn't he know when he'd lost? Raoul kicked the mirror. Much to his surprise, it swung open. He stared down the dark passage. "Terms indeed!" He growled. "We'll discuss things on my terms, not yours!" He paused, then he started down the passage.

* * *

**Important!** Please read this! A friend (who's read this complete story) has described it as "Good fop-bashing with everyone in character!" Now, this is not what I intended for this story to be. But pleases note, for Erik and Raoul to suddenly get along, even if they had a common goal, is unlikely. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, and if that involves some conflict (violence) between them, so be it. Oh, and please leave a review?


	2. Chapter 2

The idea for this story came as I was watching the movie in theaters (the only time I've seen it) and I saw Raoul attempting to keep guard outside Christine's bedroom, and falling asleep. Don't ask me how that scene turned into this story. Oh, and at the beginning here, I was trying to tell the story switching between Erik's and Raoul's points of view. But it turned out a bit redundant.

Also, no reviews... sigh... but with that hit counter thing I can see that seventeen people have at least _looked_ at this story...

* * *

Erik sat, staring at the wall, lost in thought. He would sit like this for hours, not moving, hardly blinking, simply staring at the wall, falling into memories. He had not eaten since before Don Juan, and he had no intention of ever eating again. His mask lay on the table before him, as did his lasso.

When he heard the footsteps, he thought at first he had just imagined them. He blinked and turned his head slightly. No, they were real. He twisted around in his chair. Could it be Christine? Could she have come back to him? He stood and stepped into the shadows. In a few seconds the owner of the footsteps came around the corner. Erik snarled when he saw Raoul. He glanced longingly at his lasso which he had left on the table. It was no use to him there, and he couldn't get it without being seen.

* * *

Raoul hurried into the lair, and glanced around. He was careful to keep his hand above his eyes, but he lowered it slightly when he saw no one. He took a few cautious steps forward. He heard nothing, and the lair seemed empty. He noticed the mask and lasso lying on the table and went over and picked them up. 

It was at this moment, when Raoul had both hands occupied, that Erik struck. He lunged out of the darkness and grabbed Raoul around the neck. Raoul dropped the lasso as he fell. He did manage to hold onto the mask, and he struck wildly out with it. He hit something, and he heard Erik give a hiss of pain. Then the mask was wrenched from his grip and he was looking up into the hate filled eyes of the phantom.

* * *

Erik could hardly believe his luck. The fool was walking right towards him. When Raoul picked up the mask and lasso, Erik sprang out of the shadows and grabbed the Vicomte. Raoul half turned, and Erik felt something hard collide with his face. He snatched his mask away from Raoul, and the next moment, Raoul was lying on the ground. Erik knelt next to him, his hands at the boy's throat. 

"Why are you here?" He snarled. "Is it not enough to win? Do you have to come back and gloat?" Raoul choked and pulled wildly at Erik's hands.

"She..." He managed to cry. "She has no desire-" Erik released his hold a fraction of a centimeter, allowing Raoul to breathe slightly.

* * *

Raoul tried desperately to speak. "She..." He managed to say. Stars were hovering in front of his eyes. He could feel his heart beating wildly, and he knew that he would soon pass out. "She has no desire-" Raoul felt Erik's hands loosen slightly. He gasped and tried to push Erik's hands off his neck, but they remained clamped around it. 

"Let her go!" Raoul cried. "She'll die if you keep her here! Christine-" suddenly Erik cut off Raoul's breath again.

"You came to torment me," he said, "but it was a mistake! Did you ever think that I would let you leave alive?" The stars appeared again before his eyes. Raoul could see darkness flickering at the corners of his vision as well. He closed his eyes.

"Give... Give her back..."

* * *

Erik released Raoul. He lay on the ground, gasping in air. Erik stared down at him. "You have her already," he said. Raoul opened his eyes and looked warily up at him. 

"I'm not stupid," he gasped, "I know you took her again. Why else would I come down here, I know the dangers." Erik reached out and grabbed the front of Raoul's shirt.

"You think I took her?" He asked. "Why torture oneself with what one cannot have?" He said bitterly.

* * *

Raoul tried to pull out of Erik's grasp. If Christine was not down here... where was she? Who had written the note? And what time was it? 

"Let me go," he said. Erik smiled cruelly.

"No, if I cannot have her, no one can. I can't have her, but I can have your death." Raoul stared at him and tried to pull away, this time harder. Raoul saw Erik reach out for the lasso, and he struggled wildly.

"No, stop, let me go! I have to be there at one! I have to be! He might kill her, otherwise. He might kill Christine!" Erik froze with the lasso in his hand.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I have to go, someone took her! See," Raoul said desperately, pulling the note out of his pocket and waving it around. Erik dropped the lasso and snatched the note from Raoul. He read it, and his brow furrowed in thought.

* * *

Erik stared at the note. His beloved had been kidnapped... Raoul tried to snatch the note back, but Erik held it out of his reach. In a moment he had made up his mind. Erik stood, hauling Raoul up with him. He then walked over to a door, dragging Raoul, opened it and pushed Raoul inside, locking it from the outside. 

He pocketed the key and the note, before taking up his mask and lasso. He would find whoever dared kidnap Christine, and then he would come back and deal with the miserable little Vicomte.

* * *

The said miserable little Vicomte was very miserable indeed. He had thrown himself at the door after Erik had closed it, but it was locked. When he had turned to see if there were any other doors, he had been unpleasantly surprised to find that he was sharing the room with a lamp on a small rickety table... And a coffin. 

Raoul approached the coffin nervously. He was disgusted, but at the same time he was morbidly attracted to it. It was black, had a canopy of red and black silk, and was lined with what looked like red velvet. He peered in, and was relieved to find that it was empty. After a thorough search of the room yielded no other exits, Raoul went back and stood next to the coffin. What was he even doing here, he wondered. Where was this? Why did the phantom have a coffin?

Raoul glanced at it again, and then he realized what he was seeing. There was a pillow in it. Raoul backed away. Surely this was not where the phantom slept! He went over to the door and pounded on it, shouting. When this invoked no answer, not even an order to be quiet, Raoul guessed that the phantom had left.

He pulled his pocket watch out and looked at it. It was miraculously unharmed and read 7:23. Raoul blinked. When had it become so late? He yawned. It had been an extremely tiring day... After he glanced at the table and decided that it wouldn't support him, he approached the end of the coffin and sat down, careful not to touch it with his bare skin.

His mind wandered to the question of why the phantom hadn't killed him. Raoul shuddered, he would probably be killed when the phantom came back. He considered praying, making a last confession, but he decided that was almost asking to die. Even in his uncomfortable position, sleep eventually caught up with Raoul and he dozed off.

* * *

Review! Please... Si vou plait... Tibi places... Onigai... Por favor... uh, drats, can't think of anymore... 


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, yes, yes! Reviews, glorious reviews! Let's see if I can say thank you in as many languages as I can say please in...

Thank you, merci, gratias ago (I think...), arigeto (I've mangled the spelling), gracias! There we go, I think those are all right... And... Woah, I just realized I can swear in all those languages too! Heh, clearly I'm well educated ;)

I'm not a historian. I know _nil_ about the nineteenth century. I don't know if there is or ever was a town called Eppienne. I just made that up, so if you go and look on a map, it either won't be there, or it will be across the country from where I want it.

Also, yes, I have this entire story written (not edited, tho'). I wrote it all in... early to mid April, right after I saw the movie. All of it except a bit of chapter nine... Funny, since I had chapter ten done... It has ten chapters. And the only other story I've read that is similar to this is one called "Death's Kiss" (it's really good), and it begins similarly. So, if this story looks like another, it's honest coincedence! And I have the whole story, so I'm too lazy to go and change something.

Blaaaaaaa...

* * *

A sudden slam woke Raoul. He jumped, lost his balance, and fell into the coffin. With a cry of horror at the fact that he was lying in a coffin - _a coffin_ - Raoul pushed himself out of it. He looked up to see Erik standing in the doorway. He was positively fuming. Raoul gulped nervously and backed away. Erik stalked over to the table and threw the lasso down upon it. Raoul tried to think optimistically.

_All right, he just put down the lasso. That's good, that means that if he wants to kill you with it, he'll have to pick it back up, and he probably wouldn't have put it down if he intended to use it again - is that blood? _

Raoul stared at the lasso. He dearly hoped that it didn't have blood on it.

"Monsieur Noir plays the game with an ace up his sleeve." Erik said.

Raoul blinked, but didn't say anything. He figured his chance of survival was about 1, and his chances of saying something that would annoy Erik were about 100 to 1. He also guessed that if he annoyed Erik, his chance of survival would drop to 0. Raoul, therefore, wisely remained silent.

"The person at the park was only an agent," Erik continued as he hung his cape from a peg on the support for his coffin's canopy. "He was lured in by the promise of money. I'm sorry to say that he won't be able to collect his wages." Raoul's optimistic brain kicked in again.

_Ah, he's already killed one person, maybe he's done for the night._

Raoul glanced at the lasso again. "He gave quite a struggle," Erik continued nonchalantly. Raoul went pale.

"Unfortunately, my lasso was dropped in the mud," Raoul took a deep breath, it was only mud, then, not blood.

"But who would have thought that someone could have so much blood?" Raoul turned slightly green at the thought.

* * *

Erik was enjoying himself immensely, watching the Vicomte change colors. He took a step toward Raoul. Raoul took a step back. This continued until Raoul was backed against the wall. He looked helplessly around as Erik advanced on him. "Do you wish to know who Monsieur Noir is?" Erik asked when he was about five feet away from Raoul. Raoul nodded, perhaps he could distract him...

"Monsieur Noir is the one responsible for...her...disappearance." Erik said. "he has taken her to Eppienne. His ransom is rather high. 240,000 francs, in fact." He took another step. "A nice round number, however." Another step.

Raoul searched for some question that could keep Erik talking. "And, er, when does he expect this by?" He asked desperately.

"One week from yesterday," said Erik. Now there were only three feet.

"And, uh, when are you going to let me out so that I might pay his ransom?" Raoul asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow," was the simple response. Raoul gaped at Erik. Had he just heard what he thought he had heard? "We shall take the one 'o'clock train to Eppienne," Erik continued.

"Wait, we? What do you mean?" Raoul asked.

"I mean," snapped Erik, advancing until he was right in front of Raoul, "that you will provide the cash, and I shall make sure that you don't screw things up too badly and get anyone killed. Besides yourself, that is." Raoul's back was pressing painfully into the stone of the wall. He glanced up and tried to meet Erik's gaze. He failed.

"Right," he said, "tomorrow. One 'o'clock. Train." Erik walked towards the door. He turned the key and then put it in his pocket.

"I'm glad we understand one another," he said. Then he moved over to his coffin. With a sarcastic, "good-night," he jerked the canopy shut, leaving Raoul staring at black silk.

Raoul continued staring at the silk for quite some time, trying to understand what was happening, and how he should react. He went through several emotions; anger, how dare Erik treat him like this; confusion, what exactly was happening; fear, would he even be alive tomorrow; despair, probably not. He eventually decided on hunger. Raoul had not eaten since, he glanced at his watch, yesterday. Raoul shivered. He was cold, hungry, and tired. He walked over to the door and tried it. It was locked. Raoul sighed and sat down at the base of the door. It at least was not cold stone, but wood. He stared at the coffin's canopy.

Raoul spent a very uncomfortable night. He dozed off occasionally, and when he awoke, he would look franticly around to make sure nothing had happened while he had been asleep. Around four thirty he finally fell into a sleep that lasted more than half an hour. He awoke in the dark and panicked. What had happened? He tried to breathe deeply and calm himself. All right, he thought, the lamp went out. That's all that's happened. There was a faint light that came in under the door.

Raoul's eyes adjusted, and then he could make out vague shapes. He saw the dark bulk of the canopy and a small shadow that was the table. Raoul's heart skipped a beat. Was that something white glinting? He blinked and then it was gone. He looked around again and there it was, this time by the table. He shook his head, and it disappeared, only to re-appear across the room. Raoul shut his eyes. It was only his brain playing tricks, he told himself. He opened his eyes again to see it right before him. He opened his mouth to scream.

"Move, you're blocking the door," came the command. Raoul scrambled to his feet and backed away from the door. When Erik opened it Raoul brought up his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden light. Erik walked out and Raoul fished out his watch. 6:03 it read. Raoul shook himself. It had only been a gleam on Erik's mask.

But how many times had it been real, and how many times had it been his imagination?

He walked over to the door and peered out. Erik was nowhere to be seen. Raoul had barely taken two steps toward the exit when Erik re-appeared. He moved around the lair doing various things, ignoring Raoul completely. Which suited Raoul just fine.

He glanced around and saw a beautiful music box. He moved towards it. It had a little statue of a monkey on it. He was just reaching to wind it up when his wrist was seized in a bone crushing grip. "Do not," Erik snarled, "touch that." He squeezed Raoul's wrist harder, and Raoul cried out. Then Erik released him. Raoul stared at him, clutching his hurt wrist. Erik calmly continued doing what he had been doing.

Raoul glanced around again, but he made no move to touch anything. After about five minutes Raoul started fidgeting. After ten, he was considering asking what was going to happen next. Erik never gave him the chance. "You," he addressed Raoul, "will buy train tickets to Eppienne for the one 'o'clock train. A private coach. You will then get the ransom money, as well as any other money we might need. You will meet me at the train station at twelve thirty. Do not tell anyone where you are going. Do not alert the police." He stared at Raoul. "Should you do either or both of those, the consequences would be unpleasant." Raoul nodded. He didn't have to be told that. "Go now." commanded Erik.

Raoul backed away a few steps toward the exit. When Erik made no move to stop him, Raoul turned and fled up the passage. As soon as Raoul was out of sight, Erik hurried off down another passage. His lead more directly to the mirror, and he waited until he saw Raoul hurrying towards him. Raoul went right past him, and after he had stepped into the dressing room, he slammed the mirror behind himself.

Raoul leaned against the glass, panting. He couldn't believe his luck. He had escaped from the phantom's lair twice now. He breathed deeply. What could he do now? He straitened up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Erik watched from behind the mirror as the tired, dirty Raoul vanished, and the hansom, if immature, political Vicomte appeared. Raoul fixed a smile on his face and strode out of the room.

Erik turned and started back down to his home. He didn't doubt that Raoul would be at the train station. He also bet that there would be a policeman, keeping a close eye on him. Erik smiled. Only one, though. That would be what Raoul would do. He would get an armed policeman to skulk in the shadows near him. To watch him. To _protect_ him. "But he doesn't know that the shadows are _my_ kingdom." Erik said to himself.

* * *

Next chapter: Raoul and the police! You didn't think he'd actually _listen_ to Erik, did you? More reviews...  



	4. Chapter 4

Hm, I think I edited all of this... Thank you for the reviews! I'm going camping for about eight days, so the story will be on vacation with me. Sorry.

* * *

Raoul left the opera house without meeting anyone difficult. Once he was home again, in his own room, he relaxed. He ordered a bath, and then food. While Raoul soaked in his bath, he considered what to do. He couldn't go along with the orders of this mad man, that was quite plain. After he had bathed and eaten, Raoul retired to his study. He touched the chair where Christine had sat only a few hours before she had been kidnapped. He idly picked up the letter from the police. Of course, why hadn't he seen it before? 

Raoul hurried out the door. Once he arrived at the police station, he ran inside. "Monsieur Felix, I must speak to Monsieur Felix!" He cried. Felix came forward.

"Here, Vicomte de Chagny, what a pleasure!" He cried. "I trust you received my letter?" Raoul nodded. Felix led him to his private office. "Now, please tell me why you have come," he said, pouring Raoul a drink. Raoul ignored it.

"Please, I would like the police's assistance in a matter. I have heard that the phantom will be at the train station around twelve thirty to catch the one 'o'clock train to Eppienne. Please, don't ask me how, but I'm sure of it. I would like to borrow one of your men. I would go, and engage the phantom in... Er, conversation. He would not run away if he saw me, given that he, well, still wants me dead. So, while your man covers me, I lure the phantom out, and there you have him." Raoul looked hopefully at Felix. Felix shook his head.

"That's all very well, Monsieur de Chagny, but what about your safety? This man, this phantom, we have seen that he doesn't mind killing, you might well be dead before we get him." Raoul nodded,

"It's a risk, but I'll risk it." He said gravely.

"How about you take more of my men," Felix suggested, "about half a dozen, or so?" Raoul shook his head.

"No," he said, "one will be unnoticed, especially if he is in regular clothes, not a policeman's uniform. Two or more and the phantom will suspect something." Felix sighed and nodded.

"Very well," he said, "you'll have Gaston, my best marksman. But be careful, Monsieur," Raoul thanked him and left the office. Felix looked at the drink on the table for a moment before drinking it himself. He shook his head. "Boy's going to get himself killed," he muttered, before striding out and sending for Gaston.

* * *

Raoul was happy that soon the phantom would be caught and that he could tell the police of Christine's kidnap and also enlist their help in that. He went to the station and purchased the tickets, a private coach, one way to Eppienne. After that he went back to his house. He went to the safe that was hidden in his bedroom, and took out 240,000 francs plus some extra that he could use for food and lodging. 

He held the money in his hands before putting it safely in a wooden box, which he then put with his other luggage. Raoul looked at what he had, spare clothes, soap, shoes, and revolver. He fit the box snugly inside of his suitcase. He intended to leave with the police to Eppienne right after the phantom was caught, so it was a good thing to have it all packed. He glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty. He sighed. Time seemed to be flying these days.

Soon there came a knock. Gaston had come to see him. Raoul met him and described what he had in mind. Gaston was already dressed in casual clothes, and his gun was hidden. He followed along the plan, though it was clear he didn't like it.

"All of this preparation, Monsieur, and then you tell me to shoot him in the foot?" He complained. Raoul shook his head.

"I said, don't shoot to kill unless you have to. I just said that you might shoot him in the foot as an example, so he can't run away." Gaston looked at him skeptically.

"So you will lure him out and then I'll shoot him, but not to kill him, and then what?" Raoul shrugged. "We'll take him to the station," he said, "you'd better leave now to be there before me. I'll leave in a few minutes." Gaston nodded and left. Raoul waited for about eight minutes before heading out.

* * *

Erik had been near the station for about half an hour when he saw the man arrive. The man looked around before slipping in between two buildings. Erik smirked as he moved silently across the roof where he was hiding. He glanced down into the alley. The man was readying his gun. Erik leapt silently down on him. 

Before Gaston even had time to draw breath after he realized he was under attack, Erik had his lasso around his neck. Gaston choked, felt something hit the back of his head, and passed out. Erik let him fall to he ground, and then he stooped and unwound his lasso. He stored it back in his pocket before he pulled the large hood he was wearing over his face. Erik stepped out of the alley and glanced around.

He walked quickly across the open area to another shadowy corner where he waited. A few minutes later Raoul came clattering up. He had barely gotten out of the coach before it pulled away. He looked around after it and then he hefted his luggage and proceeded toward the train, glancing around. Erik stepped out of the shadows slightly and motioned Raoul over. Raoul walked warily over to him.

"I'm glad you came," Erik said. Raoul nodded.

"Of course I came," he said, his eyes flicking momentarily to where he had told Gaston to hide.

"Ah, you are no doubt wondering why your marksman hasn't shot me yet." Erik said. Raoul blanched.

"how-" he began but Erik cut him off.

"He won't be shooting anyone for a while. Guns are noisy things aren't they?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Much too noisy. A rope, on the other hand, is _silent_." Raoul swallowed. "Shall we?" Asked Erik, motioning toward the train.

Raoul went ahead and gave the tickets to the conductor. The conductor had another man take them to their coach. Raoul noticed the strange look the man was giving Erik and he hastened to give him a very generous tip. Money could cloud the brain, he knew well, but it could also clear it. He prayed that the man would remember the two gentlemen, one of whom had been so generous, and mention them if the police ever asked him. Once they were at the coach Erik spoke.

"Do not disturb us," he said. The man nodded, still fingering Raoul's money. Raoul turned from surveying the coach and watched Erik close the door. As fast as lightning, Erik spun and struck Raoul across the face. Raoul stumbled back.

"Never," Erik struck him again, and Raoul fell against the wall, "disobey me." He continued.

Erik raised his hand for the third time, and Raoul flinched away. Erik grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back so that Raoul was looking up into his eyes. "Do you understand me?" Erik hissed. Tears of pain came to Raoul's eyes. He tried to speak but nothing came out except a small whimper. Erik hit him again.

"Do you understand?" He asked. Raoul managed to choke out an affirmative answer. Erik released him, and Raoul sank down into a seat, trembling. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. He hated this situation. He hated being below someone he _knew_ he should be above. Raoul blinked back more tears. Erik was watching him, and he was determined not to show how much he was hurt.

His marksman had failed, and now he was at the mercy of a masked madman. Raoul gingerly touched his face, wincing. He quickly lowered his hand when he remembered that Erik was watching.

* * *

Time had flown before, but now it seemed to creep by. After what felt like an eternity the train started and they were on their way. Raoul looked out the small window. He fidgeted and stifled a yawn. After almost an hour of sitting and staring Raoul stood. 

"I'm going to walk around." he announced.

Erik didn't move but he uttered one word. "No,"

Raoul considered arguing, but his face still hurt and he thought better of it. He sighed and sat back down. Erik stared at him. Raoul squirmed. He almost commented that it was rude to stare, but he managed to hold his tongue.

After almost another hour of sitting in silence Raoul started to drift off into sleep. His eyes closed and he was lulled by the gentle swaying of the train. He had only gotten about four hours of sleep the night before, and he was soon only half awake. After ten more minutes, Raoul was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Erik allowed himself to relax slightly after he saw that Raoul was asleep. He stared idly out the window, his mind reviewing all the plans he had made of what to do when they reached Eppienne. He glared at Raoul. It was all his fault anyway. If the idiot boy couldn't even keep track of his own fiancee... 

Erik looked out the window again. It would be just as well if the boy perished in the rescue attempt. He imagined Christine's face if she knew he had died. He could see the tears running down it. Erik sighed. She didn't love him. She loved this idiot. His fingers curled around his lasso. It would be so easy, one jerk and Christine would be free to go with him. He forced his mind to remember Christine's face wet with tears. He couldn't cause her that much grief.

Soon there came a short knock. "Messieurs? Yours is the next stop." Came a voice through the door. Erik heard footsteps hurry away. He looked over at Raoul, who was still sleeping. He could fall asleep anywhere, it seemed.

"Wake up." Erik said. When Raoul merely rolled over, Erik stood and stepped across the coach. He kicked Raoul in the shin. Hard. Raoul awoke with a cry of pain. "We're here." Erik said shortly as he pulled his hood up again.

Once they were in Eppienne, there remained the problem of finding lodging. Raoul eyed the local inns with disgust. He wasn't expected to stay here, was he? Erik pointed down the street to a small inn with a white sign on which was painted a yellow lily.

"That one," he said. Raoul sighed and walked down the street to it. When he entered his impression changed. It was well lit and clean, if small. He wondered how Erik had known it would be good. He paid for three nights in advance, and then a maid showed them up to two rooms. There was one at the head of the stairs, and one a few feet farther down.

Erik immediately entered the room near the stairs and Raoul let the maid show him to his. She told him what he should order for dinner, and that if he needed anything, he should call her. She fluttered her eyelids quite obviously at him throughout this, and Raoul felt a bit uncomfortable. He thanked her politely and she blushed, moving closer to him. When he had gotten rid of her and shut his door shut he sighed with relief.

Then decided that dinner did sound appetizing, and he went over to the stairs. He walked up to Erik's door, but then decided that if he wanted dinner, he'd have to get it himself. Raoul hurried down and ordered what the maid had told him to. He was informed that it would be ready shortly, and that should he care to start with some bread, there was some freshly baked.

Raoul carried some bread up the stairs, almost drooling at the prospect of eating it. After he had finished it, he decided to unpack before his dinner arrived. Raoul opened his suit case, which he had left on the bed, and was unpleasantly surprised to find it almost empty. His clothes were no longer neatly stacked, but rumpled, and they appeared to have been stuffed into the case quite roughly. And there was no large wooden box or revolver.

Raoul stormed out into the hall and over to Erik's room. He pounded on the door and then opened it without waiting. He was brought up short by the sight of Erik calmly counting money. Raoul had known that it had been Erik who had stolen it, but he hadn't expected him to be quite so obvious about it.

"You took my money and revolver." he accused. Erik smirked.

"Obviously," he said. Raoul took a deep breath.

"I demand their return, they are my possessions and you have no right to them." Erik stood.

"Don't I?" He asked quietly. "It would seem that since _I_ am the leader, I have rights to everything." Raoul's mouth opened of its own accord.

"Since when have _you_ been the leader?" he heard himself ask. "Who died and made you king?"

Raoul was in shock. He hadn't just said that out loud, had he? That child's insult? Apparently he had. Erik came around the table toward him. "We established this fact a while ago," he said dangerously. "Though if you need reminding..." he trailed off, and Raoul shook his head.

"No, no," he stammered. "I - we - fine, you can keep the money." He turned, but was brought up short when he felt something wrap tightly around his neck. He tried to draw in breath, but he was unable to.

"Remember," Erik said in his ear, "to keep your hand at the level of your eyes." He released Raoul, and Raoul stumbled out into the hall, rubbing his neck. Erik's door closed sharply, and Raoul went sullenly back to his own room.

What had he meant, _keep your hand at the level of your eyes_? That was over, that was done. Raoul flopped down onto his bed. He had nothing to do but wait for his dinner.

* * *

For some reason, that ending sounded increadably slash to me... It's not supposed to... Sigh, I'm so mena to Rauol... sniff... poor Raoul... Yeah, that maid is pretty weird. I have no idea where she came from, but she managed to stick around... 

Next chapter is... huh, I don't remember, it's been so long since I wrote it. Oh, yeah, it has the maid in it :D and Raoul gets beaten up some more. ...sigh...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm terribly sorry for how long this took. I was on a trip, and i meant to post this before i left, but what with one thing and another...anyway, I beg your apologies! please! sigh...

* * *

Soon he heard the footsteps of the maid. She knocked on the door and Raoul got up and opened it. Instead of just giving him the food, she managed to enter the room. She carefully laid out his dinner and then reached into her pocket. She took out a letter and then eyed Raoul. 

"Are you a Vicomte?" She asked curiously. Raoul blinked.

"Well, yes, I am," he admitted, quite surprised. The maid looked at him with big adoring eyes.

"Oooh, you must be rich as well as handsome," she said, moving up next to him.

"Er, if you say so, Mademoiselle," Raoul said.

"This is a letter for you," she purred, "it just came." She held the letter playfully out of his reach. Raoul blinked and reached for it. She smiled and twirled it in her fingers. Raoul watched her with confusion.

"Mademoiselle, may I have my letter?" He asked her. She laughed and placed it in his hands, keeping her hands touching his for as long as she could. She moved even closer.

"Monsieur, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me." She said. Her lips were only a few inches from Raoul's. He swallowed and pulled his hands out of hers, backing up.

"Mademoiselle, I regret to inform you that I am engaged," he said. She pouted.

"Engaged? But your fiancee would never know," she said slyly. Raoul shook his head.

"Thank you for my dinner. You may leave. Now." She left, frowning at him over her shoulder. As soon as she was out the door, Raoul shut it. He then glanced at the letter. It was addressed simply: _Vicomte_. He tore open the envelope and read the enclosed message. Then he read it again before he started laughing. They couldn't have gotten it more wrong! He read it again just to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

_Vicomte,_

_I am pleased that you have arrived. Despite the loss of my messenger, your fiancee is still unharmed. Please tell your tall body guard that his skills are quite valuable, and that if he should wish to join with me, I would be delighted to hire him. Of course, I understand that he is probably entirely faithful to you and would gladly sacrifice himself to save you. I must warn you that if you do not simply hand over the money, there might be violence. I am not taken with violence, I prefer to use... Other means. If you have brought the money, and are willing to hand it over, please leave a green piece of cloth at the statue in the park tomorrow. If you are not willing to hand it over, please leave a yellow one. Once I have seen which course you choose to take, I shall contact you again. _

_Regards,_

_M. Noir_

Raoul shook his head. Bodyguard indeed. He put the letter on the bed and turned to his food. He jumped almost a foot in the air when he saw Erik leaning against the wall.

"What?" He asked. "How?" Erik didn't answer.

"I understand you received a letter," he said, glancing at he bed. Raoul snatched it up.

"Yes, I did happen to receive a letter. It is my business, however." Erik held out his hand.

"Give it to me," he ordered. Raoul shook his head.

"No," he said, "it's my letter."

"It would be wise to give it to me," Erik said, "I've already taken the money, and I have no problem taking the letter by force." Raoul stubbornly shook his head, clutching the letter tighter.

"You've ordered me around so far, but I won't let you do it anymore." He said bravely. "It's my money, my fiancee, and my business! You wouldn't like what it says, anyway." He added. Erik advanced toward him.

"She may be your fiancee, but I won't let her be killed by your stupidity. You, I don't care about, you can die for all I care, but I won't let you drag her down too." Raoul ground his teeth.

"You think you're so high and mighty, don't you?" He retorted. "You're the smart one, you're the strong one, you're the leader, well, you're not! You may have written nice music, but where'd that ever get you in life? Stuck in a _cage_ in the _circus_? It would have been better if you were never rescued!"

With a cry of fury, Erik launched himself at Raoul. Raoul dropped the letter and brought up his hands in an attempt to defend himself. Erik's first blow knocked him off his feet. Raoul rolled to the side and scrambled back up. He swung his fist wildly at Erik's face.

* * *

Now, Raoul was a member of upper society. He knew French, English, and moderate amounts of Italian, Latin, and Greek. He knew how to diplomatically stomp on someone. He knew which fork to use in a ten course meal. He even knew how to fence, and some archery. But what he didn't know anything about was street fighting. 

Fistcuffs.

Hand combat.

Which was exactly what he was attempting.

* * *

His wild strike missed, and Erik punched him again. Raoul fell back, and when Erik lunged at him, Raoul buckled immediately. Erik's force carried him off Raoul, but he was on his feet in an instant. Raoul was on his knees, and he was immediately defending himself from Erik's blows. He managed to grab Erik's foot, but not knowing what to do with it, he simply jerked it to the right. 

Which was a mistake, because a second later Erik crashed down on top of him.

Though the fall had disoriented him, Erik was quick to make good use of his situation. Shoving Raoul against the wall, he kicked him in the side. Raoul groaned and curled up, praying that he hadn't broken a rib.

Erik stood over him, his eyes blazing with anger. Raoul knelt against the wall, holding his side. Erik reached down toward him, and Raoul brought up his other hand above his head in defense. Erik grabbed his wrist and jerked him up. Raoul gasped as pain shot through his side. He tried to pry Erik's fingers off his wrist, but he knew it was hopeless.

Erik slammed him back against the wall, and Raoul didn't even try to fight. He knew that he would only get hurt more. Raoul shrank back against the wall and stared up into Erik's eyes.

* * *

Erik's heart burned. He would hurt this boy, make him feel all the pain that he himself had felt in his life. The boy was cornered, he had nowhere to go, no one to save him this time. Raoul looked up into Erik's eyes. Erik felt him shrink back against the wall, but he was frozen. 

There was terror and hopelessness in Raoul's eyes, but there was also something deeper, something that told Erik that this boy would never truly yield to him no matter how much he was hurt. Erik knew what that look was. He knew exactly what went into it. Hadn't he worn it himself, almost every day before he was rescued? As he knelt in the cage, at the mercy of the gypsy, after a long day of being tormented. When he looked up and saw that there was no mercy in the eyes of the person above him. When he simply waited for the worst, though his heart burned with rebellion and refused to ever give in. And now he was being looked at that way.

Erik released Raoul and stepped back. How dare this boy make him out as the bad one! The one who hurt people. He turned away. He would not become someone like that!

Raoul sank to the floor with a gasp. He couldn't believe it. He looked up at Erik, but Erik's back was turned to him. There came an urgent knock on the door.

"Monsieur? Monsieur? Are you all right?" Came the voice of the maid. Erik turned back to Raoul with a look that plainly said: I might have let you go now, but tell and you won't be so lucky again. Raoul cleared his throat.

"No, no," he called, "I'm fine. I just hurt myself by mistake. Sorry, I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? Should I come in?"

"No!" Raoul quickly said. "I'm fine!" He heard the maid's footsteps going away. He put his hand to his side. It was a lie. He was not fine. He spotted the letter on the floor. He glanced up at Erik, then away quickly.

Who had won? Raoul pondered the question. At first thought, it was immediately clear that Erik had won, simply because he had... Well... Won. But Raoul suspected that there was more to it than that. He had managed to jolt Erik out of his murderous rage, and Raoul thought that that counted for something. He decided to concede the battle, just this once. He picked up the letter and got painfully to his feet.

"Here," he mumbled, holding out the letter to Erik. "You wanted to look at it." Erik glanced up at him, and Raoul swore that there was a look of surprise in his eyes. But a second later it was gone. He took the letter from Raoul and read it. He smirked and read it again. Raoul had been watching nervously, waiting to see if Erik would take the fact that he was assumed a bodyguard as an insult, or a joke. Once he saw that Erik was amused by it, he relaxed slightly.

"It's an interesting letter," Erik said, "though I must say that Monsieur noir is rather poorly informed, if he thinks that master servant is our relationship. Of course, one could say it is...simply that he got the roles mixed up." Raoul chuckled, before realizing what Erik had said.

"What?" He cried. "What do you mean? I'm not a - " Erik's smirk was growing. Raoul glowered at him, amazed that he could go from a dangerous murderer to someone with a sense of humor so quickly. Erik folded the letter and pocketed it. He strode out of Raoul's room and over to his own.

Raoul shut the door after him, wondering what was going to happen next. He at least had some control over that, he assured himself. His body and pride might be hurt, but his dinner was still intact. Flinching at the pain in his side when he sat, he proceeded to enjoy the now slightly cold meal.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, this is up... About the author's note on the last chapter, well, I was writing it when I should have been asleep... So the part about "I beg your apologies"... That was meant to be "I apologize, and beg your forgiveness."... I'll leave it there so you can all go look at it. And because I'm too (cough) lazy to go change it.

This first scene... I don't know. It's weird. I wrote it before most of the story, so it might not really fit. Whatever... enjoy.

* * *

After dinner, Raoul went and knocked on Erik's door. After a while of knocking he tried it, but it was locked. Raoul decided that there was nothing further planned for the evening, and so he retired to his room. Raoul changed into his nightclothes, and got into bed. Then he got out of bed and checked to make sure his door was locked. That maid made him very nervous.

Either very early the next morning, or very late that evening, Raoul was awoken by Erik.

"Get up," Erik commanded. Raoul grumbled and rolled over. Erik jerked the blanket away from him. "Get up, now," he said, grabbing Raoul's shirt and pulling him out of bed. Raoul sleepily protested.

"What?" He said, rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

"I found something." Erik said.

"Huh? At this hour in the morning? Night? Whatever it is?" Raoul was slightly more awake now.

"Yes, get dressed _now_," Erik ordered. Raoul grumbled that he was supposed to be sleeping, but he did get out a shirt. Then he turned and looked at Erik.

"Well, may I get dressed now?" He asked. Erik gave a small mocking bow.

"Be my guest," he said. Raoul glared at him.

"There is no way that I am getting changed while you are here, leave." Erik grabbed Raoul.

"I am leaving," he said, "not because you tell me to, but because I choose to. Remember, master and servant." Raoul pulled away.

"Fine, just leave." He mumbled. Erik left and Raoul glared at the lock that had failed to keep him out.

* * *

After a few minutes Raoul emerged into the hall to find Erik waiting for him. He followed Erik down the stairs and out the back door of the inn. Erik started off down the street, walking so quickly that Raoul had to half run to keep up.

After a while they turned down a dark alley. Raoul could hardly see anything. Erik stopped abruptly and Raoul ran straight into him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Erik clamped his hand over it. He listened intently for a moment, then released Raoul and darted into the darkness. Raoul looked wildly around. Where had he gone? He heard a muffled cry and then a thud. Erik arrived back soon after that. Raoul glared at him.

"He's not dead," Erik said by way of an explanation before he started off again. Raoul hurried after him. Erik turned a corner and paused. Raoul managed to avoid running into him again, though it was a close call. Erik opened a door and peered inside. Then he turned to Raoul.

"I suspect that Christine is in this building," he said softly, "you go first."

Raoul hurried into the building which he quickly realized was abandoned. He looked with disgust at all of the dust and dirt that covered everything he could see. Which wasn't much. There was a bit of light shining in from the open door, but the room was mostly in shadows. He hurried forward, but Erik remained by the door, waiting.

Soon Erik heard a cry of surprise, and then a tremendous crash. He quickly lit the lantern he had brought with him, and looked about the room. About halfway across it, Raoul lay sprawled in the dust. A large, gruesome looking thing lay right next to him. It had missed him by less than an inch. Raoul pushed himself up, staring in shock at the thing which had fallen from the ceiling, nearly be-heading him.

Erik walked up and examined it. It was roughly round, much like a wheel, and had numerous spikes sticking out of it, all of which had been sharpened to deadly sharp points. Erik noted with wry amusement that it did look rather like a chandelier. A devil's chandelier, perhaps.

He peered at the wire Raoul had tripped over. It had obviously triggered the fall of this thing. Raoul had gotten to his feet and backed away a few paces.

"It nearly killed me!" He exclaimed loudly. Erik saw no reason to be quiet, the crash had already alerted others of their presence.

"Yes," he said, "quite a close call." He motioned across the room to the stairs on the other side. "After you," Raoul backed up another step.

"Oh, no, that's quite all right," he said, "you may go first this time." Erik glared at him.

"Up the stairs. Now." He ordered. Raoul glared right back.

"Oh, I see, you want me to be your tester. You want any more falling _things_," he gestured to the large object, "to hit me, not you." He accused. Erik smiled coldly.

"Better you than me," he said, "now _go_!" Raoul looked from Erik to the stairs, and made his choice in an instant. He moved toward the stairs. When he started cautiously up them, they creaked ominously underneath him.

"Are you sure these are safe?" He asked as he clutched the rail nervously.

"Not at all," Erik responded from the ground. "In fact, I'm quite sure that they might collapse at any moment." Raoul took a deep breath and bolted up the rest of the stairs. He sighed with relief as he reached the slightly firmer ground of the second story. Raoul turned as Erik made his way silently up the stairs.

He felt a twinge of unease. How could someone move so silently? On stairs as noisy as those? Was he really a man, or could he actually _be_ a ghost?

"Let's go," Erik said, and Raoul once again took the lead, walking cautiously in case of more falling objects.


	7. Chapter 7

Raoul opened another door and blinked as light flooded out of it. "Well, well," came a voice from inside the room.

Raoul turned and saw a man sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Raoul could see that his dark suit was of very expensive make. "Monsieur Vicomte, how nice of you to come." The man said, removing his hat to reveal short precisely cut brown hair.

Erik stepped up behind Raoul. The mans blue eyes flickered momentarily in his direction. "And you've brought your bodyguard, how nice." He said, setting his hat on the table. Erik growled and Raoul attempted to set things right.

"He's, um, not my bodyguard." He said quickly. Erik began to walk forward toward the man.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Oh, quite safe, I assure you," the man said. "I am monsieur noir, by the way, and it's a pleasure to meet you both. Now," he pulled a chair out from the table, "shall we discuss business? I gather from not your bodyguard here that you do not wish to simply hand over the money, do you Monsieur de Chagny?" Raoul smiled.

"No, I'm afraid that is not why we came tonight, but I'm sure that we could come to some arrangement?" Noir smiled as well, and Erik frowned. This was not going to end well, he could tell. He fingered his lasso in his pocket. Noir glanced briefly at him before turning back to Raoul.

"Do tell your friend to stop fingering his gun, or whatever weapon he has," he said politely, "it makes me nervous, you see, and business should be conducted in a friendly and safe atmosphere." Raoul nodded and turned to Erik.

"Please," he said, "I'm trying to get us all out of here alive and happy." Erik scoffed, but he folded his arms. Raoul approached the table and sat down, as did Noir. Noir pulled a bottle of wine and glasses seemingly from nowhere and offered a glass to Raoul. Raoul shook his head.

"I'm afraid monsieur, although I'm sure it is an excellent wine, that I must decline." Noir put it on the table and then pulled out a large key from inside his pocket.

"This key," he informed Raoul, "will open every locked door in this house. your fiancee is behind one of those doors. Would you like the key?" Erik started forward when he saw the key. Raoul shot him a desperate look, but Erik paid no attention.

"Give me that." He growled. Noir smiled at him.

"Of course, of course, all in good time. Would you care for a drink?" He made a small motion with his hand and a man stepped out of the shadows. He carried another bottle of wine, but his main purpose was clearly guard, not waiter.

Erik paused and Raoul hastened to try and control things. "So, what did you have in mind, monsieur Noir?" He asked. Noir smiled as he took the bottle from the other man.

"I had in mind 240,000 francs," Raoul placed his hands on the table.

"Would you consider settling for 100,000?" He asked, as if he was genuinely curious. Noir smiled.

"Monsieur, I am sure that you are making a great sacrifice to offer that, however, I really must stick with my original request." Raoul sighed and Noir twirled the key.

Erik had had enough of this forced politeness. he lunged for the key, just as Noir tossed it to his guard. Erik knocked Noir off his chair as he spun and went after the other man. Raoul hastened to the other side of the room with Noir, who had somehow managed to rescue his bottle of wine. Raoul watched Erik fight. He was amazed.

Erik seemed to fly from one place to the other, he was so light on his feet. The other man intended to use size instead of speed. He pulled a club from under his jacket and attempted to hit Erik with it. Erik was to fast. Noir shook his head.

"Ah, well, Etienne is usually the victor, but in this situation..." He trailed off and Raoul realized with a shock that Erik's lasso was in his hands. He felt sick as Erik jumped onto Etienne's back and wrapped the rope around his neck. There was a horrible crunch and Raoul fought the urge to throw up. Erik bent by his fallen foe to unwind his lasso. Just then Raoul saw the glint of metal in Noir's hand. A gun!

Raoul lunged sideways just as Noir pulled the trigger. The shot went wide, and Noir and Raoul fell to the floor amidst shattered glass and wine. Noir struggled to his feet and fled toward the door. Erik and Raoul started after him, but then they heard a scream.

"Help!" It was Christine's voice. "Please, someone, help me! No, stop it! Let me go! Heeeeeeelp!" Erik and Raoul instantly turned from the fleeing Noir to the other door in the room, from behind which Christine's cry had come.

oooooooo

Christine raised her head when she heard the commotion on the other side of the door. suddenly there was a gunshot. She sprang up. "Help!" she cried, "please, someone, help me!" the man who had been ordered to guard her grabbed her and tried to pull her into another room.

"No, stop it! Let me go! Heeeeeeeelp!" Christine screamed, desperate that whoever was fighting with her kidnappers would hear her and win. She sobbed as she was shoved into another room. The man slammed the door shut and she pounded against it. It could be the police! They might have heard of her. It, her heart began to pound, it might even be Raoul, come to rescue her. She shouted for help again.

oooooooooooooo

"Christine!" Raoul cried as he ran to the door. He pounded on it. "Christine, are you in there?" Erik scooped up the key and hurried to the door. Raoul reached for the key. Erik held it out of his reach.

"What are you waiting for," Raoul cried, "Christine is in there!" Erik hesitated, but he refused to give up the key. "Come on, just because you killed him, she's still my fiancee!" Raoul said. Erik smirked.

"If you're dead though..." Raoul's mouth fell open.

"You're not starting that again, are you?" He asked in disbelief. "Besides, we have a truce." Erik attempted to get to the door. Raoul stood in between them.

"Just let me unlock the door!" Erik snarled.

"No, give me the key!"

"Stubborn fool! She could be hurt!" Raoul paused. Finally he stepped aside and let Erik open the door. They rushed into the room and saw another man standing in front of yet another door. Christine was pounding on the other side of it.

"Let me out! Whoever's there, help me!" Raoul tried to run forward.

"Chri - " Erik's hand clamped over his mouth and held him back. Raoul struggled to free himself, but Erik shoved him violently into the wall.

"Stay out of my way!" He hissed. Raoul's head slammed back and he sank to the ground, dazed. Erik immediately sprang at the other man.

They struggled together for a moment, before staggering across the room to the wall. Raoul blinked and tried to focus. What...? Suddenly the other man gave a shrill scream and collapsed. Raoul's eyes started to work again. He saw Erik run to the door and open it. Christine fell out into his arms. Raoul felt a twinge of jealousy.

Then he saw that the man who was lying on the floor was moving, getting up. Raoul caught a glimpse of a dagger in his hand. "Look out!" He cried. Erik whirled and dodged to the side. Christine gasped and Erik swore under his breath. Raoul stumbled to his feet. The man whirled and started toward him.

Raoul ducked under his first strike, but then he saw the second coming straight for his heart. Suddenly there was someone in front of him.

"No!" He heard himself and two others cry at exactly the same time. Christine gave a piercing scream and collapsed back onto Raoul. Raoul managed to catch her and stared in disbelief at the spreading red stain on her dress. She... She couldn't be... He fell back against the wall and sank to the ground, staring at Christine.

He didn't see Erik pick the man up and throw him straight out the window. He didn't hear the shattering glass, or the man's scream. All he saw was Christine. Erik was beside him in an instant. Raoul was shocked to see tears streaming down his cheek. He realized that he was crying as well. He stroked Christine's cheek.

"Christine, come back!" He wailed. Erik bent over her, and for a moment Raoul thought he was going to kiss her. Then he spoke.

"She's alive." Raoul's heart skipped a beat.

"She is?" He asked wildly. Erik nodded and picked her up.

"Hurry," he said, "she must get to a doctor quickly." Raoul wiped his tears away and ran to hold the door open. It didn't matter that Erik was the one carrying her. All that mattered was that she was alive.


	8. Chapter 8

I re-posted the previous chapter with a bit more description about Noir at the very beginning. Thanks for telling me, I had completely forgotten to put in some character description.

* * *

After another long stumbling journey in the dark back to the inn, they arrived. Raoul ran in, shouting. The owner came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hurry," Raoul cried, "we need a doctor!" The innkeeper glanced for a second at Christine and then ran to the stable. Raoul fidgeted until he came back and motioned them to follow. They got into the carriage and the innkeeper drove off quickly. As they rattled down the road, Raoul looked at Christine. She was so pale...

Soon they reached the hospital and Erik and Raoul practically ran inside. The doctor hurried over and took Christine from Erik, carrying her into another room. Raoul and Erik attempted to follow, but they were stopped by another man who appeared to be the doctor's assistant.

"I'm sorry, messieurs, you may not come in." He said. Raoul opened his mouth, but the man cut him off. "You may stay in the waiting room until we have some news." He pointed down the hall. Raoul turned obediently and stumbled down the hall. Erik paused, but he followed.

After about half an hour of tense waiting the doctor is came into the room. Raoul leapt to his feet.

"Please, is she... Will she..." He looked pleadingly at the doctor.

"She's fine," the doctor said, "the knife mostly hit her arm, and though she's lost a lot of blood, she will be fine." Raoul's legs felt weak, and he sank back into a chair. Erik gave a small sigh of relief. The doctor looked at them sternly.

"Now, would one of you care to explain how she came by her injury? I could plainly see that she had been stabbed."

"She tried to save me," Raoul moaned, "she jumped in front of me." The doctor nodded, though it was plain he wanted more details.

"Well," he said, "she will stay here tonight, but you should go back to your homes." Raoul protested.

"She's my fiancee," he said, "and she means the world to me. Please, let me stay!" The doctor nodded slowly.

"Monsieur, my younger brother is quite devoted to her, and we would be very grateful if you let us stay." Raoul's head snapped around to Erik. What on earth was he doing? The doctor sighed.

"Very well, you may stay here, but you cannot see her until tomorrow, when she has awoken. She needs rest." Raoul nodded gravely. The doctor left the room and hesitated by the door. He didn't like the look of them. The boy seemed all right, he could very well be her fiance.

But the other man... Why was he wearing a mask? And the boy had seemed so surprised when the man had introduced himself as his big brother. They weren't related, the doctor decided. He would need to keep an eye on the girl... make sure nothing happened to her. He walked back up the hall. But for now, all she needed was rest...

After the doctor had left Raoul rounded on Erik. "Brother? What on earth possessed you to say _that_?" He asked. Erik answered simply.

"It was the only way that he would let me stay. Though you might have been a bit more cooperative." Raoul glowered and sank back in his chair. Christine... She was all right... He sighed.

"You're lucky Christine is fine." Erik informed him. Raoul blinked.

"Ah, I see," he said sarcastically, "you would have killed me if she had died." Erik smiled.

"Correct." Raoul frowned and sank back in his chair. That fact did not make spending the remainder of the night in the same room as Erik any more appealing. After several hours Raoul was intensely bored. He had been sitting here, doing nothing, for _ages_. He got up, stretched, and sat back down. Erik was still standing in the same place as he had been when the doctor left, his arms folded.

Raoul glanced at him. His eyes were closed. Was it possible he had fallen asleep? Raoul cautiously got up and walked toward him. He stopped in front of Erik, and waved his hand in front of Erik's face. No response. Raoul peered up at him. He couldn't be asleep, not standing up. He turned to go back to sitting when Erik's voice made him jump.

"I'm not sleeping," he said. Raoul turned back and saw Erik staring at him.

"I never said you were." Raoul informed him. He sat back down and sighed. He wished he had something to do. After several more minutes Raoul sighed again. How long would he have to wait? Another few minutes dragged by. Raoul sighed once more, maybe he could engage the phantom in conversation, that at least would be something to do. He sighed yet again. There was no way he would talk.

"Would you stop sighing, it's annoying me." Erik said. Raoul sighed, he only spoke to give orders. Erik glared at him, and Raoul realized he had sighed again. He folded his arms and glared back. A staring contest would give him something to do, he reasoned, but he would probably lose. Raoul suppressed another sigh and closed his eyes. After a few more minutes he spoke.

"I'm bored," he announced. No response. "Do you have anything to do?" Still no response. "Hello?" Raoul opened his eyes and sat up. Erik was gone! "What?" Raoul gasped, sitting up.

There was a chuckle from behind him. He turned and saw Erik standing there. "Don't do that," Raoul muttered.

"Do what?" Erik asked him. "I'm allowed to walk aren't I?" Raoul scowled.

"I mean, scare me like that."

"What, realizing how bad your senses are makes you scared?"

"No..."

"What then?"

"Nothing! Never mind!"

"No, really, what makes you scared?"

"None of your business."

"You are afraid of something, then?"

"No! Never mind!"

"Come on, tell me. What does the wonderful vicomte de chagny fear?" Raoul sniffed disdainfully and turned away. Erik snorted and went back over to where he had been standing. Raoul yawned. He hoped that Christine would wake up soon, that way he could see her.

* * *

School has made me unbelievable busy! I'm taking/studying nine classes/subjects. Musical theatre, Litereatre, History, Math, Writing, Fencing, Latin (two this year, woot!), Technology (maya, the computer program for animation.), and Science (physics, yuck!). 


	9. Chapter 9

I have time! Time -glorious, beautiful, wonderful _time_! Eh, well, actually I don't, but I'm putting off my Latin homework _just to post this_! Aren't you lucky? Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this chapter, for I edited it really quickly, and I'm not sure I got everything.

* * *

The doctor stepped into the waiting room some time later to find the two men glaring at each other.

"Messieurs," he said, shutting the door, "Mademoiselle Daae has awoken, and I have assessed her condition. She has a slight concussion, and says that recent events are somewhat hazy." Raoul smiled with relief.

"May I see her?" He asked anxiously. The doctor nodded and Raoul and Erik followed him out of the waiting room and up the stairs to another room. He stopped outside of a door.

"Please wait here while I go and check, just to make sure she's well enough to see visitors." He opened the door quickly and slipped inside before Erik or Raoul could see in.

"Mademoiselle Daae, there are some visitors wishing to see you," he said to Christine, who was sitting up in bed, eating some broth.

She looked up in surprise. "Who?" She asked.

"The two gentlemen who brought you here, your fiance and his brother." Christine nodded happily.

"Raoul!" She said. Then she thought of something. His brother was probably the count, was he here as well? She did remember Raoul, she had jumped in front of him to save him, and there had been someone else. She thought it was... But no, that was just her imagination, she assured herself. After all, he couldn't have been there.

"Would you prefer if I refuse them admittance?" The doctor asked, seeing her frown.

"No, no, please let Raoul in," Christine said hastily.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the room Erik was growing impatient. He wanted to see his beloved _now_ and make sure she was all right. He reached for the doorknob, but Raoul stepped before him.

"Let me through," Erik ordered. Raoul stood his ground.

"She might still be weak, we need the doctor to check her," he said.

"Don't try and stop me," warned Erik.

"I won't let you hurt her, even unintentionally! We stay out until the doctor says we can go in." Raoul said firmly.

"I will see her!" Erik snapped as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Stop!" Raoul cried as he struggled to keep the door shut.

Within the room, Christine and the doctor glanced curiously toward the door when they heard raised voices. They listened as the argument became louder, and Christine gasped.

"Open the door," she pleaded. The doctor nodded and started toward the door. It burst open before he reached it and the two stumbled into the room.

"Christine!" Raoul said as he ran to her side.

Erik reached her first. "My angel," he whispered as he touched her cheek tenderly. Raoul ran up next to Erik, grabbing Christine's hand and knocking Erik's fingers off her cheek.

"Oh, after what happened I feared you were dead! Thank goodness you're not!" He cried. Christine looked up at them in wonder.

"It really was you..." She said in amazed disbelief.

"Yes," Raoul said, "it was." Erik glared at the doctor, who had come up to the other side of Christine's bed.

"Please, she needs rest," he said to Raoul and Erik. "She should stay here for at least another day, preferable two, so that I can be sure she's healing." Raoul nodded.

"Your fee?" He asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Never mind that right now," he said. "Now, I really think she should get some more sleep. You two should go back to your house and wait for a while before you come back." Raoul and Erik both scowled at this idea, but they did grudgingly start toward the door.

"May we have a few minutes alone?" Raoul pleaded. The doctor nodded and went out the door. Raoul frowned at Erik. "I meant _alone_, me and Christine," he said.

"A deal," Erik said, "you get a few minutes alone if I get a few minutes alone." Raoul glanced at Christine. She nodded.

"It's fine," she said to Raoul. Raoul turned and nodded grudgingly to Erik.

"Three minutes," Erik said as he left and shut the door. Raoul rushed back to Christine and she looked up at him desperately.

"Raoul, please tell me what happened," she said. "Why are you here? Why have you come with Erik?"

Raoul blinked, the phantom had a name? He had always thought of him as... Phantom. He shook his head and decided to ponder it later.

"Dearest, it's a long story," he said. Christine looked up at him with large eyes.

"Please, tell me quickly, I don't remember very much." She pleaded. Raoul briefly summarized his meeting with Erik, their alliance, the rescue.

"That's it," he finished, "and now you're here, healing. You shouldn't have hurt yourself on my account." Christine shook her head.

"Raoul, youcould have died," she protested, "and you mean so much to me. I couldn't let that happen." Raoul suspected that Erik was listening through the door.

I hope you heard that, phantom! He shouted mentally. I mean so much to her! He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Christine, when _he_ comes in to see you, I want you to know, I'll be right outside the door. If you feel uncomfortable, or if he tries anything, _please_ call out to me." Then Erik opened the door.

"Monsieur?" He said sarcasticly to Raoul,pointing out the door into the hallway. Raoul leaned forward to Christine.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he said, before leaning still closer, and kissing her gently on the cheek. He walked past Erik, grinning defiantly. Erik growled, before shutting the door behind Raoul. Raoul immediately pressed his ear against it.

He could hear voices...

The doctor cleared his throat and Raoul jumped guiltily. The doctor motioned him over a few feet from the door. "That man isn't really your brother," he stated.

Raoul shifted uncomfortably. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I have two brothers, one younger, one older, and I know exactly how siblings behave." Raoul smiled but said nothing. He didn't want to be the one to be blamed if Erik's masquerade was brought out into the open. "If he is a danger to you, I could summon the police," the doctor said quietly.

Raoul glanced at him. "Monsieur, I once thought him a dangerous murderer. An insane madman. In fact, I was writing to the police about an institution for him, but somehow..." Raoul trailed off. It wasn't that he thought Erik was sane, quite the opposite in fact. He clearly had problems. Why, in the recent few days, Raoul had seen him kill several times. And yet... Raoul was beginning to have a sense of what it was for, what drove Erik to do such things.

He shook his head. "No, monsieur, no police." He said firmly. "This is a... Family issue." The doctor scoffed, but he let the matter lie. Raoul figured that it had been several minutes. He knocked on the door and then opened it to see Christine and Erik.

Erik was a respectable distance away from the bed, Raoul noticed, and Christine seemed fine. "Now, please," the doctor said, motioning Erik out of the room. He closed the door and turned to Raoul and Erik. "As you have seen, she is well. Now -go back to your house, and return this evening if you really wish to. Mademoiselle Daae will be resting this afternoon, and I want you two out of here." He looked at them sternly.

Erik turned with a swirl of his cape and strode down the hall, leaving Raoul to make their goodbyes. Raoul said that they would return that evening, and then he ran after Erik, stumbling on the stairs.

* * *

Sooooo, the plot thickens! Well, it doesn't actually, but I've always wanted to say that :D

Just one more chapter. Sigh. But this chapter had several interesting points. What did Erik say to Christine in the room when Raoul was talking to the doctor? What has Raoul figured out about Erik's motives for, uh, everything? _Why_ did Raoul stumble on the stairs? Heh, I don't think any of these questions are ever answered...


	10. Chapter 10

Sigh, final chapter. A ton happens in this one...

* * *

Raoul hurried out of the hospital and looked around for Erik. He thought he saw a cloaked figure with its hood up turning down an alley, but he decided not to pursue it. If Erik wanted to find his own way back to the inn, fine. Raoul secured a carriage back to the inn. Once he arrived he figured that Erik wasn't back. It would take him at least half an hour, Raoul figure, if he was walking. The inn keeper was delighted to see him, and apologized for leaving him at the hospital.

"The doctor came and said you were staying the night," he explained. "I hope you didn't have to stay there just because I left." Raoul said that they had stayed to make sure his fiancee was safe. The inn keeper looked relieved when Raoul said that Christine was fine. "I'm glad she's recovering," he said, "it would be a shame if the world lost a beauty like her."

Raoul smiled. He half suspected that the man was just trying to please his customers, but he really didn't care. Raoul ordered a bath, and breakfast. Once had persuaded the maid that, no, he did _not_ want her to scrub his back, and yes, he _did_ want his breakfast left in his room, he allowed himself to relax.

Christine was healing, she would soon be safely back in Paris with him, and then... Raoul frowned. What would Erik do? Raoul blinked in surprise. He had just thought of him as Erik, not as "the phantom" or something else. He sighed, what did _that_ mean? It was true, what he had said to the doctor. Raoul knew that he could never order Erik committed to an institute. Not now, not after their alliance. He scoffed. Christine would call it "male bonding" or something equally silly. They hadn't been "bonding" they had been fighting and arguing, nonstop. Though Raoul had once heard that some people showed their friendship by fighting.

Hesniffed in disgust. A friend? Never! They were rivals, both after the same woman's heart. And, Raoul thought, Erik was old enough to be Christine's father!

Suddenly a new thought struck Raoul. Perhaps he _was_ like her father! Fathers never wanted their daughters to get married, to leave home with someone, unless it wassome diplomatic pairing. Perhaps Erik was just feeling that: he didn't want her to give her love to someone else. Raoul pondered this as he finished bathing and then sat down to breakfast. Nonsense, that was what it was. Just like the possibility that he and Eri - _the phantom_ were friends. Though he had managed to survive.

Raoul figured he should get a medal. "Most time spent in the company of The Phantom of the Opera without getting killed, current record holder - Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny, with a total of - " Raoul stopped. How long had it been? His sense of time was horribly off track, with all of his getting up at unusual hours to try and help Christine. He figured that it had been only a few days.

"Yes, it has been," he said out loud to himself, "I received the note, I spent the night in the cellar, then the train ride, then the half-night here, then the rest of the night in the hospital, and now here I am," Raoul was astounded that so much could have happened in just two days.

* * *

Erik turned down an alley once he had left the hospital. He wanted time alone. Time to think. After walking a ways through the city he saw a bridge over a river. Erik walked over to it, and ducked down under the bridge. He sat on the bank of the water and tried to sort out his feelings. His angel was safe, that was what mattered. Soon they would all be back in Paris. He frowned. "All", he supposed, included the Vicomte.

What would happen when they reached Paris. No doubt he would want to take Christine back to his own house. Erik picked up a rock and skipped it out across the water. What would Christine want to do? He watched the ripples slowly spread and disappear.

"We are all rocks," he said to himself, "thrown into the stream of time. Some of us make a splash and disappear," he tossed a rock into the water, "and some of us touch lightly, changing, affecting, and then disappear, only to re-appear again." he skipped another rock, watching as it flew lightly over the water, barely touching before becoming airborne again.

"Who will Christine go with?" he asked himself. If only one of them were out of the picture... If only that boy would just disappear, or die. Erik sighed. It did not do well to obsess over possible futures, he told himself. Simply wait for events to unfold themselves. Erik settled himself down more comfortably.

He was patient.

He could wait.

* * *

Raoul only left the inn room once, to get paper and pen. He then began to try and write a letter to the chief of police in Paris. Raoul had never known quite how interesting looking out a window could be until he tried to write the letter. He twirled the pen between his fingers and succeeded in splattering ink all over his paper and the table. Raoul sighed and pulled out a new sheet of paper, crumpling the other up and tossing it into an empty corner. When there was a knock at the door, Raoul jumped. "Come in," he called over his shoulder.

Erik entered and Raoul surreptitiously covered his attempts at a letter. "Are you ready to go?" Erik asked. Raoul nodded and stood up. They went outside to a coach that was waiting. Erik gave the address of the hospital and then they were on their way. Once they had arrived Erik paid the coachman very generously, and the two of them entered the hospital. Christine was glad to see them, and she said that she had been terribly bored during the day, with no one to talk to. Raoul and Erik sat on chairs on either side of her bed, and tried to entertain her as best they could.

* * *

Christine was rather at a loss. Which way should she face? With one on one side, and one on the other, whom was she to look at? She tried turning to face the speaker, but to much shifting began to hurt her arm. Eventually she said that she was rather tired, and Erik and Raoul both said that they would stay until she fell asleep. Christine snuggled down into the bed, but she found it hard to sleep with the obvious tension in the room.

Erik and Raoul glared at each other from opposite sides of the bed. It was well enough with Christine awake to talk to, but once they weren't distracted, their attention returned to each other. Erik settled back in the chair with a sigh that clearly said, "You are _so_ beneath my notice that I consider it an insult to be in the same room as you".

Raoul could not possibly fail to catch the tone of the exhalation, and he sniffed in disgust, turning his head away. They both focused on anything but the other, though they both watched carefully to make sure that neither of them went closer to Christine. Erik heard the doctor leave after a while, and he breathed deeply with relief. If the doctor was gone, it was more likely that they would be able to spend the night.

Much later that night Erik glanced across the room. He saw that the boy was asleep, and he decided to go and think some more. Erik stood and silently exited the room. He walked quietly down the long hall, wondering what would happen. They couldn't both stay with Christine, he knew that. They would begin to tear each other apart and, of course, he would win. Erik sighed, if only there were two Christines in the world. Or if Raoul fell in love with someone else. He scoffed. That boy could no more fall in love with someone else as he could. Their hearts were set… but where did Christine's lie? Erik turned and started back up the hall. She loved him, he knew, but did she love Raoul more? Erik closed his eyes. Who could tell what was in a woman's heart?

Suddenly there came two screams and the sound of glass shattering. Erik bolted back up the hallway. That had been Christine and… Raoul? He burst in the door to see the window's glass strewn across the floor, and Raoul struggling with someone amidst it. It only took Erik a second to recognize Noir. Christine was sitting up in bed, petrified with terror. Erik started forward and then there came another cry from the hallway.

A second man, armed with a gun and knife was running up the hall. Erik saw a figure lying on the floor, a pool of blood spreading around it. He darted out of the doorway and attacked the man when he came through. Noir flung Raoul off and pointed his gun at Christine, who was still staring in shock.

"One move and she dies!" He cried. Raoul froze, but Erik leapt at Noir, grabbing the gun. Raoul dived over to Christine as she scrambled out of the bed to hide behind it. He crouched on the end of the bed and was preparing to defend Christine to the death, when a gunshot rang out through the room. It had been fired by the man Erik had released when he had attacked Noir.

Everyone froze and Raoul looked down in disbelief at the red stain on his shirt. He fell forward slightly onto his knees, putting his hand to his torso. He looked at it and saw blood. The world was becoming hazy around him. He heard Christine crying his name and felt her hand on his shoulder.

Yes… Christine… with a final effort, Raoul turned to Erik. "Save her…" He choked out. "Christine…" The world faded to black, and Raoul slumped down to the floor.

Without wasting a second, Erik released Noir and darted over to Christine, scooping her up in his arms. He then ran straight to the broken window and leapt out of it. Despite it being the second story, and Christine's extra weight, Erik landed lightly. He sprinted off down the street, turning down alleys and side roads.

When he came to the middle of a bridge he stopped, and set Christine on her feet. He could already hear the police whistles in the distance. Christine clung to him, weeping into his shirt.

"He's dead, he's gone!" She cried. Erik smoothed her hair.

"My angel, please, don't weep," he begged her. Despite what he had pondered, about Raoul dying, and Christine being free to love him, Erik hadn't wanted it to end this way. Christine sniffed. "He's with your father now, Christine," Erik said. "He'd want you to be happy. That was his last request. He asked me to save you. Keep you safe so you could live." Christine nodded and Erik took his cape and draped it around her shoulders.

Erik remembered his thoughts of that afternoon, as he sat under the very bridge upon which they were now standing. It was time to be the skipping rock, he thought. He had made his change, it was now time to fly, time to disappear.

He led Christine slowly forward and they vanished into the night.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

The end! I can't believe it! Er, there might be a sequal. Depending on whether I write it or not. I have some ideas scribbled down, but not enough for a whole story.

So, people who root for E/C, heh, happy ending. And people who root for R/C, happy ending too!

See, in the origional story, two of the characters (R and C) go off together, their future seems assured. Yet almost all phans are E/C shippers. So there's a ton of E/C fiction.

So here we have E and C going off, future seems assured, so it stands to reason that then everyone would want R/C. Am I making any sense?

So, in the origional story (book, Leruox and Kay) two characters go off and leave another dead/dying. Heh, see the parallels? I actually didn't intend it that way, but there are more before that, too! Oops...

So, how 'bout Erik's philosopy stuff? The rocks, yeah. Odd, normally when I haveconsumed copious amounts of chocolate weird parody junk comes out of my keyboard. This time it was the rock stuff.

o.O

So, I hope you liked the story, and I hope even more that you aren't dissapointed with the ending.

And - I shall be putting up some humor and parody stuff soon, so if you want to read some of my crazyness, you should keep an eye out.

Valete! (At lease, Ithink it's valete, and not vale... review and prove me right!)


End file.
